


Just close your eyes...

by TaylorSabrine



Series: Safe and Sound [1]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSabrine/pseuds/TaylorSabrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedyś Clint powiedział, że Peter może do niego przyjść, kiedy tylko tego będzie potrzebował...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just close your eyes...

**Author's Note:**

> Ani Clint Barton ani Peter Parker nie należą do mnie, ale do Marvela. Opowiadanie jest w całości moje, pomysł także jest mój cc:

Puk. Puk. Puk.  
\- Hawkeye?  
Clint poderwał się z łóżka i doskoczył do okna, celując pistoletem prosto między duże, puste oczy. Sekundę później odetchnął z ulgą i zabezpieczył broń.  
\- Spidey? Co ty tu do cholery robisz?! Jest – mężczyzna spojrzał na budzik stojący na szafce nocnej – trzecia nad ranem!  
\- Ja… Kiedyś powiedziałeś, że jeśli będę potrzebował pomocy, to mogę do ciebie przyjść… Przepraszam, ja po prostu… Lepiej już pójdę.  
Blondyn złapał Pajęczaka za ramię, zanim ten zdążył uciec.  
\- Możesz zostać... Po prostu mnie trochę zaskoczyłeś. – Pomógł chłopakowi wejść do środka i tylko lata pracy w swoim zawodzie powstrzymały go od widocznej reakcji na wygląd Spider-mana. Nastolatek ledwie stał na nogach, był cały we krwi, a jego kostium był w strzępach.  
\- Dzieciaku, co ci się stało? Chodź, zanim wykrwawisz się na tym dywanie, który kosztuje pewnie więcej, niż ja czy ty kiedykolwiek będziemy mieć. - Mężczyzna delikatnie poprowadził Spideya do łazienki i pomógł mu ściągnąć kostium i bieliznę. Peter był zbyt zamroczony, żeby poczuć wstyd, ale gdy łucznik sięgnął do jego maski, panika uderzyła w niego ze zdwojoną siłą i złapał Clinta za ramię.  
\- Nie! - pisnął przerażony.  
\- Pajączku, daj spokój. Nikomu nie powiem, kim jesteś, możesz mi zaufać. A poza tym na pewno będzie ci wygodniej bez maski. – Nastolatek lekko skinął głową i pozwolił Bartonowi delikatnie zdjąć swoją maskę. Clint westchnął, kiedy zobaczył twarz chłopaka. Był naprawdę przystojny. I te oczy... Szybko się otrząsnął. Będziesz się gapić jeszcze przez chwilę, Barton, a dzieciak wykrwawi ci się na twoich rękach! Agent pomógł nastolatkowi wejść do wanny i delikatnie zaczął obmywać jego ciało. Przy okazji obejrzał dokładnie rany chłopaka i z ulgą stwierdził, że większość jest niezbyt głęboka. Kiedy skończył myć nastolatka, delikatnie owinął wokół niego ręcznik i zaniósł go do swojego łóżka. Potem szybko wrócił do łazienki po apteczkę i zaczął opatrywać chłopaka. Kiedy skończył i chciał spytać chłopaka, czy ten czegoś potrzebuje, ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że ten zasnął. Chociaż, gdyby się nad tym bardziej zastanowić, nastolatek musiał być bardzo zmęczony, ale Clint nie spodziewał się, że chłopak zaśnie tak szybko. Barton westchnął i sięgnął po zapasowy koc z szafy. Położył się na podłodze obok łóżka i zasnął.  
***  
Clint bardzo dobrze wiedział, jakie realistyczne potrafią być złe sny. Podczas tych wszystkich lat pracy dla S.H.I.E.L.D. koszmary nawiedzały go wystarczająco często. Zazwyczaj wspomnienia z najcięższych misji powracały, prędzej, czy później. Kiedy więc godzinę później obudziły go krzyki, nie był zdziwiony.  
\- Spidey? Spidey, zbudź się. – Chłopak rzucał się na łóżku i wcale się nie budził. Zaczął tylko kwilić żałośnie, w tłumionym płaczu, co ścisnęło Clintowi serce. – Spidey, to ja, Clint. Hawkeye. Jesteś bezpieczny, wśród przyjaciół, nikt cię tu nie skrzywdzi. Proszę, obudź się, chłopaku. Spider-manie! – Barton potrząsnął mocno chłopakiem. Ten krzyknął ostatni raz i wreszcie otworzył oczy. Rozejrzał się przerażony wokół i uspokoił się trochę dopiero, gdy spojrzał w oczy łucznika. Jego policzki były mokre od łez, które wciąż spływały mu po twarzy. Starszy mężczyzna niewiele myśląc przyciągnął nastolatka do siebie i objął mocno. Przez kilka minut po prostu tak siedzieli, Peter wciąż płacząc cicho, z głową wtuloną w klatkę piersiową Bartona.  
\- Boję się… Nie chcę być sam.  
\- Nie jesteś sam, spokojnie.  
\- Zostaniesz ze mną?  
\- Oczywiście. – Clint otulił Petera i siebie kołdrą zaczął delikatnie nucić, głaszcząc chłopaka po włosach. – Just close your eyes… You’ll be alright… Come morning light… You and I’ll be safe and sound... Obiecuję, przy mnie zawsze będziesz bezpieczny...

**Author's Note:**

> Fragment piosenki z tekstu to piosenka Taylor Swift i Civil War "Safe and sound" z soundtracka do "Igrzysk Śmierci". Piękna piosenka, polecam sobie przesłuchać.


End file.
